White Crescents
by Shadowd Myth
Summary: Contemplating on one of the more dramatic moments in her life, Kagome can't help but smile at the happy conclusion she reaches.


_White Crescents _

It was some time after the incident at Kaguya's castle and the moon was full, naturally this time. The group was back on the trail of the Shikon shards. They had camped for the night about a mile from a small river.

Kagome couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss she had shared with Inuyasha. And what she, _they_, had all almost lost. She pushed quietly to her feet and tip-toed around her sleeping comrades, giggling to herself when, in their sleep, Sango and Miroku curled up close to each other. Hugging her bare arms to herself, the young miko arrived at the river in no time. She readjusted her pink flannel tank top and pants combo pajamas before curling up contentedly on the ground, trailing her delicate fingers through the current.

She stared at her reflection on the water curiously and couldn't seem to find Kagome Higurashi the school girl. No, the woman staring back at her was filled with courage, strength, love, and patience. Sitting up thoughtfully, Kagome smiled. She liked these changes, they suited her well. Her body had changed too. No longer was she as soft as most people from her own era are, she had become long and lean. And she was in much better shape. Her feminine features had filled out nicely too, she noticed, standing to get a better look at herself. Her hips had widened and her breasts had plumped. They were heavier too, she decided, cupping them curiously in her hands. Kagome twisted around to view her back better. Lean muscled tapered elegantly into her waist before flaring out to her buttocks. She giggled, bending down to roll up her pant legs and dip her ankles into the water.

With a soft sigh, she leaned back on her hands and let the moon light bathe her face in it's warm glow. And with her head tipped back, and her thought of the moon, Kagome's thoughts instantly went full circle back to Inuyasha and their kiss… And what she had told him then.

"_Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" she had cried, running to her hanyou as fast as she could. "I'm begging you, please don't change!"_

"_Try what you will-" Kagome was barely aware that anyone else was even there, let alone speaking to her. Her fingers curled tighter into his haori, desperate to get her Inuyasha back._

"_I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha!" she cried. "I love you. I love you as a half-demon." It had worked too. Until Kaguya had redoubled her efforts. 'No!' she could feel her eyes prickle with the need to cry, as she clung even tighter to him. And when his claws dug straight into her arms, she didn't care. 'What can I do to stop his transformation?' she thought, nearly panic-stricken. And, with her heart pulling her up to Inuyasha's lips, Kagome felt her tears pool into her eyes. 'Inuyasha, you want to stay with me. Don't you?' Hot tears began to trail down her cheeks and at the sound of a loud _crack_, Inuyasha returned her kiss, if only for a moment. But that moment was enough to make her heart swell._

"_Inuyasha, are you going to be okay now?"_

"_Kagome," he said quietly as his answer and pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms shaking. "Are you nuts," he asked her. "I could've really hurt you." He pulled her even closer. "I'll stay a half-demon a little longer, just for you." And Kagome, her heart in her throat, could only nod her understanding._

Kagome smiled at the memory as her gaze traveled down to the small white crescent scars on her arms. In a weird way, she liked them being there. It was a reminder that what happened wasn't a dream. That that amazing moment was for real.

Of course, after that, everything went right back to normal.

_Kagome turned around as the familiar sound of a slap echoed through the calm air._

"_What do you think you're doing!"_

_What do you think? Kagome and Inuyasha did it. Why don't we reap the benefits of intimacy?" Miroku countered, knowing full well it wouldn't spark anything with Sango, but diligent in his ceaseless efforts regardless._

_Kagome let out a girlish scream, her face turning beat red with her horrified embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not listening! La la la la la!" she cried_

_Inuyasha instantly tried to plea his innocence, "It wasn't like I wanted to do it to ya!"_

_Her expression immediately took on ferocious anger, "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?!"_

"_Uh- ah! It meant it wasn't my idea! I mean, you're the one who forced yourself on _me_, remember?"_

_Inuyasha! _SIT!_" she yelled, huffing her annoyance and stalking away from him._

She hadn't said anything, but that had hurt. It wasn't until later that reasoning had kicked in and told her that Inuyasha was just being Inuyasha. The moment he had kissed her back, she knew all she needed to know. Now it was just a matter of waiting for him to realize this as well.

She giggled, but there was a hint of sadness to it, as she realized that could take a very, _very_ long time. "What an idiot," she muttered endearingly.

"Hey! Who exactly is an idiot?"

Kagome jumped, her head snapping around to gaze at the colorful hanyou behind her. Her surprise quickly melted into a sweet smile and she turned back around, patting the ground beside her to suggest that he sit beside her. Grumbling, he complied.

"Oi, wench! You didn't answer me."


End file.
